Administrative activities of the Program Project will take place in the Administrative Core. Figure 1 shows the overall organizational and administrative structure of the Program Project. Dr. Gregory Harshfield will be responsible for the scientific oversight of the Program Project, the direction of research emphasis and the fiscal administration. He will chair the Executive and Scientific Committee meetings and be responsible for preparing all progress reports for these two committees and for the NHLBI. Dr. Harshfield will consult with appropriate committee members and Project and Core Leaders in order to effectively resolve all personnel and fiscal issues that may arise. Dr. Frank Treiber will assist Dr. Harshfield in these activities by serving as the Scientific and Administrative Liaison to the individual Projects and Cores. Dr. Harshfield will be assisted by his current administrative assistants at the GPI (Mrs. Angela Sheppard, Research Associate, 2.4 calendar months; and Ms. Sonya Ruffin, Office Specialist 12 calendar months).